Condom is the general name for a sanitary contraceptive, and the condoms known hitherto were devised in various patterns; however, these condoms do not exhibit the ejaculation-restraining effect on the male during sexual intercourse and some of them as shown in the accompanying drawings (FIGS. 14 and 15 as in Japanese Utility Model Laying-open Publication No. 86-4335) have special contours only for the sake of curiosity. Therefore, such condoms are not suitable for home or normal use.
Furthermore, the basic type of condoms as illustrated in FIG. 12 and 13, which are widely distributed among consumers, have not actively been used because they were made only for the contraceptive effect neglecting the curiosity. Especially, these kinds of condoms cannot give substantial help to the male in preventing a premature ejaculation. As a result, continued premature ejaculation causes sexual dissatisfaction in the female partner as well as undesirable sexual dreams.
Furthermore, with conventional condoms, a female partner cannot receive the masculine hormone discharged from the male partner so that the communication of feeling between male and female as taught by Chinese medicine cannot be achieved, thereby discouraging the habitual use of condoms.